


Home

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Mildred is in her fifth year now and Pippa Pentangle is helping her with her magic. A couple of mishaps later and they are in the middle of the woods near Cackles instead of inside Cackles.





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a Pippa and Mildred story but there will be a second chapter of Pippa and Hecate on the way.

Pippa turned to Mildred, placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder. “Well, Mildred, it looks as if you and I are to be stuck here for now.”

Mildred frowned up at Pippa, turned to kick her shoe into the nearest tree. “Of course we are. I can’t seem to get anything right.”

Pippa laughed, threw her cloak down in the grass as a blanket. She motioned for Mildred to come to sit with her. Mildred tilted her head in question but obliged. “I hardly expected your first transference spell to go perfectly.” She pushed one of Mildred’s braid behind her shoulder but Mildred’s face would not smile.

The girl looked sullenly down at the cloak beneath her and pulled at one of her braids. “I bet Mrs. Hardbroom’s went perfectly.” 

Pippa shook her head and replied, “You couldn’t be more wrong Mildred. Would you like to hear a story?” When Mildred looked unsure back at her Pippa continued, “We’ve got plenty of time dear, no use trying to transfer when neither of us knows where we are, especially when it’s so dark outside.”

Mildred frowned even more then but mumbled out “I’d like to hear it.”

Pippa smiled even bigger then, at the chance to tell Mildred of her time with Hecate. “Well we didn’t learn transference till fifth year and we were a year ahead of the other girls. Anyways, Hecate had mastered short transference, across a room or up a flight of stairs, but she’d meant to surprise me, for my birthday.”

“When is your birthday?” Mildred interrupted, curiously.

“Valentine’s Day,” Pippa said with a twinkle in her eye. Mildred’s face lit up at that and Pippa continued with her story. “Anyway she wanted to surprise me and it was Valentine’s Day and so she tried transferring from her room to mine very late that evening to give me a basket of treats. Our rooms were at opposite ends of the school pretty much from my memory. And while Hecate did make it into my room, it was with no grace and in quite an awkward position.”

“What do you mean?” Mildred asked her. 

The longer Pippa talked the more the girl seemed to relax so she continued. “Well you see I was sitting on my bed reading a book about spell science and chanting and how they can be combined. Suddenly, and without warning, there Hecate was, sitting right on my lap. The basket of treats came a second later and ended up over by my desk upside down.”

Mildred laughed then and reached forward to throw her arms around Pippa. Pippa hugged her back, ran a hand over the girl's hair. “You’re a year ahead of where you need to be Mildred. You’re right where Mrs. Hardbroom was and where I myself was. So you accidentally transferred us into the woods instead of into Cackles! That’s alright dear!”

Mildred pulled back, smiled all teeth up at her and Pippa’s eyes crinkled at the motion. “Thanks, Ms. Pentangle. By the way, whose cottage is that over through the woods?”

“Ours,” Pippa said without thought and only a slight glance towards the house. Mildred looked at her with eyebrows scrunched together. “Me and Ms. Hardbroom built a cottage in these woods last year, away from the school.”

Mildred’s face was still scrunched up as she asked, “Why?”

Pippa went bright pink then and she mumbled, “Best if I don’t answer that question, Mildred Hubble. You will not appreciate the answer.” With a solid look in Mildred’s direction, the girl got the hint, eyes bulging wide and a blush creeping across her face.

She cleared her throat and said, “Well why don’t we go inside?”

“Can’t,” Pippa sighed. “Hecate’s magic has it locked up tighter than any other place in the country!”

 

“Why aren't you allowed through them if it's your home?” Mildred asked.

Pippa looked over at her and said, "Mildred, you know that my magic is no match for Ms.Hardbroom's and we thought it safer not to have even the slightest chance someone could break through her magic. Having a loophole of sorts for me would put us at risk of being discovered."

Mildred seemed to think on it a moment before shaking her head once and saying, "Alright, so we wait on Ms. Hardbroom to come to get us then."

Pippa shook her head yes in answer. “So we wait now, Mildred. Now you get some sleep, a girl of 15 needs her rest.”

And so Mildred slept and Pippa thought of Hecate and that birthday 34 years ago.


	2. Hecate and Mildred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similarities between Hecate and Mildred run deep. Even their love for certain bubbly, stubborn people.

Pippa wakes slowly sunlight harsh against her eyes. She pushes herself up off her cloak and finds Mildred still asleep on her cloak. She lets magic wash over her and it freshens up her spirit a bit. She watches Mildred as she stands and thinks of how similar Mildred is to a young Hecate, how the need to be great is ingrained within them both. 

"Mildred, dear," Pippa whispers the words as she leans down and presses a hand to Mildred's shoulder. 

Mildred huffs at her but sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "It's Saturday now isn't it."

Pippa shakes her head yes in response and sits down next to Mildred. "Hecate will find us soon enough. I'd transfer us but its a bit of a stretch for me from here to Cackles."

"At least it isn't winter season." Mildred sighs finally. "If it were Ms. Hardbroom might have actually gotten rid of me then."

Pippa laughs and smiles at Mildred. "You'd be surprised at how similar the two of you are. I do believe that one Felicity Foxglove might be as worried as Ms. Hardbroom."

Mildred blushes and pulls her knees closer to herself. "Do you really think so?" She practically whispers the question. 

"I've no doubt Mildred Hubble, not a one." They sit in silence then. The only sound permeating their setting is wind blowing slow through the trees and the sound of frogs croaking just barely within earshot. 

"When did you know you loved Ms. Hardbroom?" Mildred looks up at her with those wide eyes and Pippa feels for the girl.

Pippa takes a breath and looks towards her home away from Pentangles. "I knew I loved her the second I heard her voice. I'd never seen someone so nervous and I walked up to her and said 'Hi! My name's Pippa. What's yours?' and she stuttered out 'Joy' so small I wasn't even sure I'd heard it. I just knew I loved her in that moment."

Mildred's eyes look a bit disappointed and she just says, "I didn't know the moment I met Felicity."

Pippa chuckles. "That's because you aren't me in my story. You're more Ms. Hardbroom." When Mildred doesn't quite seem to understand her she continues. "You're always thinking of others. Always trying to be helpful and considerate and you see the best in people, but just like Ms. Hardbroom, you don't always see the best in yourself. It took Ms. Hardbroom becoming a different person to realize she loved me and that I did truly love her back. I'd say you're doing considerably better than her at that." 

Mildred and Pippa smile and laugh together then at the people who they both knew were searching for them. After a moment Mildred asked, "When do you think Ms. Hardbroom will find us?"

Pippa shook her hair out a bit and said, "If I know her at all I'd say any minute now. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't gotten here yet."

Just as Pippa finished speaking there was a flash of black and suddenly Ms. Hardbroom stood on the porch of the little house. The guards were let down and Pippa and Mildred made their way towards the tall witch. 

"Took you long enough," Pippa quipped out, laughing. Mildred giggled and Ms. Hardbroom transferred immediately to them and wrapped them both up in a tight hug.


End file.
